degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jonah-Becky Relationship
The relationship between Jonah Haak and Becky Baker is known as Bonah (B'ecky/J'onah). It formed at the beginning of Season 14 of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview Their friendship began in There's Your Trouble when Becky sees Jonah holding flyers for a band to join and grabs one so she can try out and avoid meeting her brother in prison. At the auditions, Becky is singing a messed up version of "Cherry Bomb" when Jonah interrupts her. He proceeds to tell her that she was perfectly in tune and all, but there was just something about her that wasn't right for the band. Becky is disappointed and angry at the same time and turns to leave when her stuff falls down. Jonah tries to help her, but Becky snaps at him and storms out, leaving her brother's note behind. Jonah later catches up to her, telling her that she wasn't mad at him but her brother and gives her back the opened note. He then convinces her to visit her brother to get that weight off her shoulders. After Becky's visit to her brother, she tells Jonah he was right. Jonah then admits that her "Cherry Bomb" performance was stuck in his head and says that they should do something together. The two start writing their first songs, which Jonah plans on performing during the opening mic at The Dot. After Drew convinced Becky that Jonah may have romantic feelings for her, Becky awkwardly attempts to leave the next practice early. Becky blurts that she has a boyfriend, but then Jonah reassures her that getting fresh with her is the last thing in his mind. Their performance at the opening mic turns to be a huge success. Jonah starts to bring up their previous conversation, but is then interrupted by Drew. Season 14 In There's Your Trouble, Becky sees Jonah holding flyers for a band to join and grabs one so she can try out in order to avoid visiting Luke at the juvenile detention center. At the auditions, Becky is singing a messed up version of "Cherry Bomb" when Jonah interrupts her. He proceeds to tell her that she was perfectly in tune and all, but there was just something about her that wasn't right for the band. Becky is disappointed and angry at the same time and turns to leave when her stuff falls down. Jonah tries to help her, but Becky snaps at him and storms out, leaving her brother's note behind. Becky later tells Imogen about her audition and insults Jonah in the process. Jonah later catches up to her, telling her that she wasn't mad at him but her brother and gives her back the opened note. He then convinces her to visit her brother to get that weight off her shoulders. After Becky's visit to her brother, she tells Jonah he was right. Jonah then admits that her "Cherry Bomb" performance was stuck in his head and says that they should do something together just as Drew shows up. In [[Hush|'Hush']], Becky and Jonah are practicing their first song together. Becky gives ideas such as switching the two lines to give a better flow, which Jonah is impressed by. Becky really enjoys the release she gets from working on the song with Jonah. He suggests they practice again later in the day and invites Becky to sing at The Dot's opening mic, and she agrees right away. When Becky expressed her enjoyment in writing songs with Jonah, Drew grows jealous and remarks how guys and girls cannot just be friends. Drew implants the idea of Jonah having romantic feelings for Becky, which she tries to laugh off. During practice, Becky and Jonah continue working on their song. As Jonah was about to encourage her singing, Becky awkwardly says that she has to leave. She tries making excuses to leaving early, and suddenly blurts "I have a boyfriend." Jonah intelligently responds, "I have a houseplant." Becky confesses that she was worried that Jonah had other motives in addition to singing, such as "getting fresh." Jonah then explains that he isn't like the guy he used to be before, and that he is committed to God. He reassures her saying that getting fresh with her is the last thing in his mind. During the opening mic and The Dot, Jonah and Becky are a real hit, and receive great words of encouragement from Eli, despite this being Prodigal Spoon's first show. Jonah and Becky share a hug after the success. As Jonah was about to share something with Becky pertaining to the conversation they had earlier, Drew introduces himself to Jonah and promises not to get jealous over Jonah and Becky making music together. Becky and Drew reconcile and kiss, while Jonah appears uncomfortable in the background. As Becky drifts away with Drew, she glances back at Jonah, slightly smiling at her, and then exchanges a slight smile back to him. In Watch Out Now, Outside the school, Jonah approaches Becky, Imogen and Jack and says hi to them, with Imogen and Jack saying hi back to him before they all head into the school. Once inside, Drew and Clare take their cellphones before listening to the new principal tell them the new rules, Drew shows Becky and Jonah his hall moniter badge during the speech, after Becky makes a comment about rules keeping them from making mistakes she bails and Jonah is seen looking at her. Becky and Jonah give there propsal for a lunchtime variety show and when Drew starts asking inapproaite questins about their propsal they aren't impressed. Becky and Jonah are singing on stage together and then they introduce Winston on stage, they also watch his stand-up rotuine. They sing on stage again and everyone claps when they finish. Becky is happy they like them but Jonah thins it was all her and tells her she's amazing, they smile at one another. Beckt thinks they should pack up the gear and Jonah agrees. Jonah gets in the middle of Becky and Drew's fight, Drew tells Jonah to stay out of this, Ms Pill itterupts them wanting an expernation, Drew lies and says he caught Becky and Jonah maing out on the stairwell, Becky and Jonah both say hes lying and Ms Pill asks them to come in her office. Becky and Jonah come out of Ms Pill's office, Becky starts yelling at Drew saying they got detention for a week, their variety show got cancelled and we didn't even do anything, Jonah drags Becky away. Jonah says to look on the bright side really great songs get written in prison, Becky admits she lead Drew on when she really liked him but then she came clean, why is it whenever she follows the rules things get worse, Jonah picks up on the fact she said she liked him, Becky admits she does and she didn't kiss him when she wanted too because it wasn't fair to Drew but look where that got us, Jonah says its a riff off, I get in trouble for kissing you and I don't even get to do it, Becky says that would be a riff off and kisses Jonah, she also wanted to make Drew jealous, she puts her arms around him and they walk off together, happy with their new relationship. Trivia *Jonah convinced Becky to visit her brother, Luke, in prison. *Becky directed her anger at Luke towards Jonah. *Becky's audition was stuck in Jonah's head. *Both are Christian and share a strong faith. *Both share a passion for music and enjoy writing songs together. *The portmanteau "Bonah" is a pun on the word "boner." Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Watch Out Now (1413) Rival Relationships *Drew-Becky Relationship Gallery Becky and Jonah.jpg Becky x Jonah.jpg Becky and Jonah hug.jpg Tumblr nghmtraTs21r5uoxco1 500.jpg Becky and Jonah.png Becky and Jonah 1.png Becky and Jonah 2.png Becky and Jonah 3.png Becky Jonah and Eli.png Becky Jonah and Eli 2.png 10431173_911368268873868_1515772047560556966_o.jpg 10431173_911368818873813_7320899008504781508_o.jpg 10454407_911368535540508_2183141245785851595_o.jpg 10469448_911368322207196_4914175789252838054_o.jpg 10697421_911367722207256_8870846262820112426_o.jpg 10830209_911368205540541_8174273937241972984_o.jpg 10835374_911368435540518_5655446696807949594_o.jpg 10872816_911367638873931_5665414567157246626_o.jpg 10872864_911367635540598_7056330386637947548_o.jpg 10873003_911367772207251_6959230155301869264_o.jpg 9ddd.jpg 21fff.jpg 1408-09-lde.jpg 1408-02-lde.jpg 11gg.jpg bbonah.jpg becky-upset-jonah.jpg 14b (2).png 14b (3).png Screen Shot 2015-07-15 at 2.41.51 pm.png|oh my god becky, remove yo self Category:Degrassi Category:Season 14 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships